1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bearings and related supports for rotating objects, and particularly to a replaceable bearing for a conveyor roller. The bearing is installed in a bearing housing, which installs removably within the end of the conveyor roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyor systems, as operated in numerous factories, food processing plants, and other facilities, generally comprise a plurality of lateral tubular rollers facilitating the transfer of goods and materials from one point to another. The rollers may support a longitudinal belt extending the length of the conveyor run, or they may be open or exposed, i.e., devoid of a belt covering them. Moreover, they may be unpowered, i.e., depending upon gravity or a continuous supply of goods advancing other goods along the conveyor, or powered. However, all such rollers universally rotate on some form of bearing (ball, roller, plain sleeve, etc.) installed at each end thereof.
Generally, conveyor rollers are supported at each end by an axle or axle stub that is removably installed within the conveyor frame. The axle or axle stubs are generally biased outwardly at either or both ends of the roller by a coaxial spring that urges the axle or axle stub to protrude from the roller assembly into a receptacle in the conveyor frame. The conveyor roller bearings are installed on the axle or axle stubs within the ends of the roller, and the roller rotates on the bearings about the stationary axle or stubs. The axle or stub may be pushed inwardly into the end of the roller to disengage it from the conveyor frame, thus allowing the roller to be removed for maintenance or replacement. Alternatively, the axle or axle stubs may be axially fixed within the roller, with the conveyor frame having slots for the installation of the axle ends.
The conveyor roller bearings are generally permanently installed within the ends of the roller using any of a number of different means. Most such attachment means are mechanical, e.g., press fit of the bearing directly into the end of the roller, swaging the end of the roller over the bearing therein, or the use of screws through the roller and into the outer race of the bearing. All of these bearing installation means have great potential for damaging the bearing during its installation and can make removal of the bearing from the roller difficult to impossible without damaging the roller. Adhesives have also been used, but it can be difficult to achieve a good adhesive bond between the metal surface of the bearing shell and the metal or other material of which the roller is formed. Where a good bond is achieved, it can be difficult, if not impossible, to remove the bearing without damaging the roller. Accordingly, bearings in conventional conveyor rollers are permanently installed therein and typically require replacement of the entire roller assembly and its two bearings in the event of only a single bearing failure.
Thus, a replaceable bearing for a conveyor roller solving the aforementioned problems is desired.